


Ukatake Week Drabbles

by agrajag



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4188648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrajag/pseuds/agrajag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My collection of drabbles written for Ukatake Week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day One - Sunday Mornings

Sunday mornings had never been so cliche in his life. Ukai never held volleyball practice on Sundays, he would delegate store duties to one of his cousins, and he made sure no alarm was set the night before. Then he’d crawl into bed and wrap himself around Takeda - who always seemed to fall asleep long before Ukai could even think of bed.

The sun was usually what woke him up. That, or Takeda’s hand running softly over his arm. His way of of asking if Ukai was awake even though he ‘obviously was now’. They’d both complain about the need for coffee - and Ukai for a cigarette - but neither ever wanted to get up yet. Takeda sometimes would fall back asleep and Ukai would rest his head on his shoulder and listen to him breathe. More often, however, he’d go back to stroking Ukai’s arm - which led to other, not-so-innocent, touching. The sun would be rising outside by then, casting their shadows on the wall so elegantly it almost looked like art. And once they were spent, maybe they’d go make that coffee.


	2. Day Two - Confessions

Ukai had often wondered if Takeda-Sensai was as persistent in everything he did as he had been in seeking him out as a coach. He just never would have imagined he would get his answer this way.

“I told you no twice now, Sensai. It’s a bad idea.”

“Please, Ukai-kun. It’s just one date.”

“Yeah, and if one date goes badly, that’s enough to make things awkward between us. And how’s that going to affect the team?”

“I promise nothing will go badly because…” Takeda blushed as he trailed off. “Never mind. Forget I said anything.”

Ukai quickly blocked the doorway before Takeda could rush out of the store. “Oh no. You owe me your reasoning. You can’t just pester me with no explanation.”

“It’s - it’s because I love you, Ukai-kun,” Takeda said, his words all coming out in a rush. “This isn’t just an infatuation. I would never risk all those boys have worked for just for that.”

Ukai was taken aback. Then he realized, no, he was angry. “This isn’t you pulling out the big guns in order to get me to say yes? Because it won’t work this time. That is not how you’ll get me to say ‘I love you’ for the first time.”

Takeda smiled, and Ukai knew he was done for. “You love me too?”

“Of course I do. Now where are you taking me for our first date?”


	3. Day Three - Late Nights

Ukai may not have exemplary sleeping habits now that he was older, but being a competing athlete in high school mean he knew how important a good night’s sleep was. Except nowadays for him it was more like several naps throughout the day and a couple hours at night. Takeda, however, couldn’t do that - and the late nights were starting to get to him.

He was still up when Ukai came home from doing inventory at the shop around midnight. He had a stack of papers on the table in front of him and red pen in hand. Though it appeared he wasn’t getting much grading done. Ukai sighed and walked up behind his partner. He started to gently massage his shoulders, which spurred Takeda to mark a few questions on one of the papers. Ukai wondered if they had actually been incorrect.

“You can’t keep doing this to yourself Ittetsu,” he chided.

“You know I have to do some now or else I’ll be up even later some other night doing them all,” Takeda said, the whole time suppressing a yawn. “Besides, it’s not _that_ late. I don’t need to be up until seven.”

“I know I’m not one to talk, but you really do need your sleep. You’ll be dozing off in practice again if you don’t.”

“You can just bring me coffee from the shop.”

“Coffee won’t solve all your problems. I thought you smart guys were supposed to know these things.”

“All I know at the moment is Shakespeare,” Takeda said glumly. “At this rate, I’ll be dreaming about witches and scorned kings.”

“Okay, how about a deal?” Ukai asked. “If you come to bed with me right now, and I mean right now, I’ll make sure you have much more pleasant dreams.”

Taked laughed. “You’re so cheesy Ukai-kun, but how can I refuse such an offer?”

In the end, Ukai may have kept Takeda up much later, but it was worth it.


	4. Day Four - Scents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm sorry. This one is just silly.

The first time it happened, it was almost sweet. The fact that Takeda had remembered that Ukai as trying to rid his clothes of their constant tobacco scent showed the man paid attention. He even got a nondescript scent - fresh linen. Ukai took the bottle of fabric freshener with a smile and a small pat to Takeda’s back.

The second time it happened, it was a little awkward. Once was being nice. Twice? was Takeda saying he smelled? Like actually smelled? And the bottle claimed its scent was log cabin. What did that even smell like? Ukai decided it smelled like pine needles, and while he liked that significantly better than lavender, he refused to use it.

The third time it happened, he wanted to scream. Bacon? Now that was taking it too far.

“Takeda-Sensai, I appreciate the thought, but I don’t need this much fabric freshener.”

Takeda blushed, quickly bowing and stammering out an apology. “I thought you were worried about others smelling the tobacco when we went to matches, but then, you didn’t seem happy about smelling like lavender either,” he explained. “So every time I see a manly scent, I think of you, and I have to buy it.”

Ukai laughed. Of course Takeda’s explanation would be ridiculous yet somehow make sense - and be quite thoughtful.

“Well, I don’t know how bacon is manly, but thank you Sensai.”

The next day, as the team entered the locker room to get ready for practice, they all suddenly felt quite hungry.

“Is it just me, or does it smell like bacon in here?” Hinata asked.

“Don’t be stupid,” Kageyama replied. “It’s a locker room. It’s not like someone could cook in here.”

“Well, at least it doesn’t smell like dirty socks anymore,” Noya pointed out.


End file.
